


Road Trip

by HinaSaku



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Road Trips, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Ash and friends head to Swiss Town to celebrate Misty's birthday and find what should be a simple trip to be too much. Will the trip be worth it? It better be considering the crap they go through.





	Road Trip

It was a bright sunny day in the fine town of Quintel. The birds were chirping, the sky was free of any clouds, and the temperature was just right. Two of our heroes, Ash and Brock, were enjoying the day by lazing around on a bench eyes closed and relaxed. Nothing could ruin such a perfect day. They shouldn't have jinxed it though.

"Hey, guys!" chirped Misty. Ash and Brock opened their eyes and looked at the red head.

"Hey." they said in unison.

"Guess what's going on in a week?" said Misty grinning from ear to ear at Ash and Brock. Both men just looked at each other before shrugging.

"The week you give me head?" asked Brock. Misty slapped her boyfriend on the back of his head.

"No, you idiot! And in your dreams at that!" she had placing her hands on her hips.

"Just tell us instead of just standing there." said Ash.

"It's my birthday!" said Misty frustrated. "I can't believe you bastards don't remember!"

"Uh so?"

"So?!" she looked insulted. "It's my birthday! The day I was born?"

"No shit, Sherlock." said Ash rolling his eyes.

"I will smack the eyebrows off your ass!" snapped Misty. How dare they not show any kind of enthusiasm about her birthday? She never forgot their's. "Anyways, we need to get our stuff from the hotel so we can head to Swiss Town."

"Excuse me?" said Brock. He wasn't sure if he had heard her right. Did she just say Swiss? According to Misty, the town was named after fashion designer with the same name as a cheese. The town's name was changed in his honor since he made their town so famous with opening up stores there with his famous designs which came cheaply there and only there. Misty wanted to head there to treat herself.

"Why the hell are we going there just for some clothes?" questioned Ash. "You wear the same clothes everyday."

"You don't take showers!" retorted Misty. "My natural must attracts more pokemon my ass!"

"It kind of works." mumbled Ash, his eyes not meeting hers as he fiddled with his hat.

"Whatever. Now go back and pack your shit because we're heading out." Without even waiting for a response or even talking about it first, Misty was already heading back.

"Are we really gonna go there just to satisfy that hot headed bitch?" said Ash to Brock who stood up.

"I don't see why not." he said as they walked back. "Who knows? Maybe it'll be fun."

"Oh please. You only wanna do what she says because you wanna get laid."

"You know it." he put out a fist so he and Ash could fist bump, but the younger man left him hanging.

"You are one sad creature."

"How the hell am I sad?! At least I have a girlfriend!"

"At least I don't have crabs!" Brock got quiet and his best friend smirked at him. "You thought I didn't know did ya? Keep talking shit and I'm telling Misty you had sex with that girl. Anyways, the reason why I said that is because instead of giving your opinion about this Swiss bullshit, you decide to go along with it because pussy."

"You would too if you were my shoes."

"Do you even know how long a walk this town is?" asked Ash.

"No."

"I'm getting you a fleshlight." said Ash. If he ended up walking all day and night just so Brock could get laid, he was going to fight the guy on the side of the street and reveal his secret and possibly get laid in the process. Looking up at him again, make that a dark alley and sprinkle in a few lies so Misty would feel more mad at Brock than him. Even if he didn't get laid, at least Brock wouldn't for making him walk so damn far.


End file.
